Love To Burn
by Lily Babi
Summary: What happens when new Intern Elena Gilbert has a one night stand with an devastatingly handsome man? Who is he to her? Her new job will bring new friends and co workers into her life... What about a boyfriend? Rated M for Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own ANYTHING except for my OC(s) that will come later in the story.

I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy which this story was heavily inspired by or Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned both. There is a lot that I can do with Mark Sloan and Damon Salvatore ;) Enjoy/Review.

Thank you!

**Love To Burn**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**_"The universe may not always play fair,_**

**_but at least it's got a hell of a sense of humor."_**

Elena's long chocolate tresses fell loosely over her bare shoulders as she bent down to pick up the soft blue blanket to wrap around her naked body. She groaned inwardly as she dropped a pillow on the head on the naked man laying on the floor. She sighed deeply as he rolled over and his blue eyes met hers. God he was breathtaking… in every sense of the word. From his raven colored hair, cobalt blue eyes to his strong jaw and chiseled chest. The man smirked as he held out her lacy back bra to her. She sighed again as she snatched it from his hands. She couldn't think of anything more horrifying than this moment. She wasn't used to waking up to strange naked men next to her. She clearly had way to many tequila shots the night before. "You have to go." She finally managed to say. The raven hair man smirked. "Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off." he teased. "No, no seriously you have to go. I'm late, which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work so…" she trailed off taking in his naked form once more. Elena cleared her throat loudly as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

"I have my first day of work today too, I just moved from New York."

Elena smiled awkwardly. "We uh- we don't have to do the thing…"

"We can do anything you want." The man laughed.

"No, the thing… You know exchange details like we care. Look." she said trying to place some kind of conviction in her voice. "I am going to go upstairs to take a shower, and when I get back you won't be here so good-bye… um…" She mentally smacked herself. _How drunk had she gotten last night?_

The man held out his hand. "Damon."

Elena nodded remembering. "Right…Damon…" She repeated as she took his hand. She sighed softly as a shiver went down her back as their hands touched. She snatched her hand back. "I'm Elena." Damon cocked his eyebrow and smirked again as he got up from the floor and began to move closer. Elena backed away. "Mm mm." She shook her head. "It was nice meeting you Damon, she shouted as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind herself as she leaned up against the cold worn out wood. She sighed a sigh of relief as she heard the front door close. _He was gone…_

She had to snap herself out of it, she had to get a move on, she was late!

* * *

Elena made it to the hospital just in time. It's tall floor to ceiling windows made it look more like a luxurious hotel rather than a hospital. As she walked in the smell of disinfectant hit her. She breathed in and smiled. She was entering this hospital as a doctor. She walked over to where she saw a crowd of people and a middle aged woman with short blonde hair in a long white coat began to talk. "I am Elizabeth Forbes, I am the chief of this hospital. You will call me Chief Forbes. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. In the locker room your assignments will be given to you and you will meet your Residents. Welcome to Well Falls Hospital. Good luck." Elena and the other interns found the locker room easily. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she laid eyes on the light blue scrubs she was going to change into with the name tag that read "Dr. E. Gilbert. Her dreams were finally coming true. Her thoughts were interrupted as a tall woman with light brown hair in a long white coat entered. "Okay, Tomkins, Lockwood, Bond, Peters." she said pointing. Elena looked behind her as the four men followed. "Only six women, out of twenty…" she said to herself disbelievingly. The locker beside her slammed shut startling her. "Yeah, and I hear ones a model, is it you?" the short dark haired brown girl sneered." Elena shook her head slowly. Um…no. I'm Elena." she said extending her hand. "Bonnie." Which resident do you have?" Bonnie asked. "I have Vampira."

A tall guy with blonde hair emerged from his locker. He sort of looked like Elena's high school boyfriend. "I've got Vampira too…" He smiled. "At least we can be tortured together. I'm Matt Donavan, we met at the mixer. You had on a black dress with a slit up the side and strappy sandals." Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look and erupted in giggles. Matt sighed. "And now you think I'm gay…" Bonnie shook her head as she continued to laugh as her and Elena walked away. "No… of course not." Elena giggled again. "No, look, I'm not gay." Matt tried to reason as he walked behind the two women. Elena stopped and turned to face him. "It's ah, it's just that you were kind of unforgettable…" Elena sighed softly and smiled. "Tha-" Before she got a chance to thank him she was interrupted.

"Bennett, Bill, Donavan, Gilbert." a tall blonde woman in dark blue scrubs shouted.

"That's Vampira…Dr. Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked confusingly turning to face Elena.

"She's gorgeous." Matt interjected with a goofy smile on his face.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy, maybe she's brilliant!" A blonde beside the trio exclaimed. "I bet she's nice."

Bonnie snickered and turned to look at Elena again. "I think Dr. Mikaelson might be the model." Bonnie said seriously. Elena laughed under her breath as she looked on. "Hi Dr. Mikaelson! I'm Caroline Bill!" the blonde gushed excitedly extending her hand. Dr. Mikaelson smiled forcefully as she looked the bouncing blonde up and down. Ignoring her she began to speak in what Elena thought to be a beautiful British accent.

"I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!" She snapped her fingers and started walking and they all followed quietly, hanging on her every word. As she spoke, she opened the door to a small room with a couple of bunk beds in them. "These are On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, are we clear? " Everyone nodded their heads. Elena raised her hand skeptically. "What do you want" Dr. Mikaelson snapped. "That was only four rules you said five." she squeaked. The shrilling sound of a pager went off and Dr. Mikaelson removed a black pager from her hip and checked it. "Rule number five. When I move, you move."

"What do we have?" Dr. Mikaelson asked the paramedic as they all entered the ER. "Sophia Davis, fifteen year old female new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week, ID lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we descended."

"All right, get her on her side, You." She said pointing to Elena. "Ten milligrams Diazepam." A new doctor entered the room. "So I heard we got a wet fish on dry land?"

Dr. Mikaelson smiled as she watched the other Doctor approach. "Absolutely Dr. Saltzman."

"I'm going to shot gun her." Dr. Saltzman replied. Dr. Mikaelson turned her attention back to Elena. "That means every test in the book, CT, CBC, chem. seven, tux screen, Bonnie, you're on labs, Matt, patient workups, Elena, get Sophia for a CT, she's your responsibility now." Elena gasped in shock. She was getting her own patient. She felt her olive skin turning red. She was becoming overwhelmed. Her. Own. Patient. Her responsibility.

* * *

A few hours later and Elena could not wait to sit, this day was becoming exhausting. She knew it was a terrible thing to think but she thought she liked Sophia better when she was having seizers and couldn't talk. That little bitch had called her a nurse, and mocked every word that had come out of her mouth, the little princess needed sparkling water, not tap. She sat down in the hallway where she saw Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. "Sophia Davis is a pain in the ass," She complained. " If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic oath, I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands." They all stopped talking simultaneously and looked at her. "What?" she shrugged. "You guys have no idea what that little witch is like." Bonnie and Matt laughed as Elena rolled her eyes and she let the back of her head hit the wall and she let her eyes drift close for a second before the shrilling sound of her pager went off. She sighed heavily as she got up and walked down to Sophia's room. When Elena reached her room she saw two people; a woman and a man which she assumed to be Sophia's parents. "Hi," she smiled as she held out her hand. I'm Dr. Gilbert."

"We're Sophia's parents. I'm Grace and this is my husband Sam." Elena shook both of their hands. "Well I took Sophia down for a CT, they gave her a sedative she will be a little groggy." The three of them walked into Sophia's room and Grace turned to look at Elena. "Our doctor at home said Soph might need a surgery. Is that true?"

"What kind of operation?" Her father then asked before Elena had the chance to respond to the first question.

She's, um, well, you know what, I'm not, I'm not the doctor, uh, I'm a doctor, but I'm not Sophia's doctor, so I'll go get him for you. Elena then left the room in search for Dr, Mikaelson. Dr, Mikaelson's long feathery blonde hair almost hit Elena in the face as she whirled around to face her. "What do I owe the pleasure Dr. Gilbert, and I do use Dr. loosely. dear."

Elena sighed defeatedly as she restrained from rolling her eyes. "Sophia's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or do I ask Dr. Saltzman?"

No, Saltzman's off the case, Sophia belongs to the new attending now, Dr. Salvatore, he's over there. Elena scoffed as she turned in the direction that Dr. Mikaelson was pointing. She sighed heavily again as she took a few steps in the direction and then she stoped dead in her tracks with her mouth hung open. She began to feel the familiar sensation of blush creeping up her olive skin as she watched Dr. Salvatore in a conversation with another Doctor. Her eyes widened and she started to turn to walk away. Just then Dr. Salvatore glanced her way, and did a double take as he watched her retreating figure. All he could do was watch her as she walkd away in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own ANYTHING except for my OC(s) that will come later in the story.

I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy which this story was heavily inspired by or Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned both. There is a lot that I can do with Mark Sloan and Damon Salvatore ;) Enjoy/Review.

Thank you!

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_**"We all experience freakish and unexpected events**_

_**-you have to be open to suffering a little."**_

"Oh good you're home!" Elena's childhood best friend and roommate Lexi smiled widely as she walked into the living room. She sat down next to Elena on the couch and playfully hit her on the arm. "You look so beat."

Elena turned her head to look at her friend and frowned. "I can't believe I actually made it through my first shift. My feet are killing me, I don't think I can move my arms… I had the worst first patient of my life…" she paused. Lexi looked at her friend sympathetically. "Was it that bad?" she asked,

"I'm so tired that I can't even roll my eyes, so pretend I did, and yes it was that bad. But you haven't even heard the icing on the cake yet…"

Lexi's brow furrowed in confusion. "Uh-Oh what happened…?"

"I slept with my boss." Elena closed her eyes as she said it. When Lexi hadn't yelled out Elena slowly opened her eyes and peeked at her from the corner of her eyes.

Lexi's eyes widened in surprise. "You what!?" She finally yelled. "You slept with one of the doctors? Which one?" Elena scoffed. "He's new. Dr. Salvatore" Lexi let out a surprised laugh. "Oh He's yummy. The nurses call him Dr. Dangerous. So tell me! When? Where? Details." Elena sighed heavily as she threw her face in her hands. "The other night before I knew he was an attending, when I left my mixer… here… while you were at work…"

"Oh my god…"

"Lex! You can't tell anyone." she begged. "Everyone will think that I'm trying to sleep my way through the program." Lexi smirked at her best friend and drew a cross over her heart. "I won't. Promise." Elena fell back against the couch letting her eyes drift close as she remembered her run in with Damon.

_Elena tried to rush down the hall way, she had to get away. This could not be happening to her. As she rounded a corner a strong hand gripped her arm forcing her to turn around and all of a sudden she was pushed into one of the rooms Dr. Mikaelson had shown her and the other interns. She looked up and there were the same cobalt eyes from that morning staring down at her. She forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat. Now was not the time to get chocked up._

_"Uh-Hey… Dr. Salvatore…" she trailed off._

_Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Dr. Salvatore? Hmmm this morning I was Damon."_

_"Well, Dr. Salvatore, I think we should pretend that never happened." she said clearing her throat. Her heart was jumping in all directions, she was sure it would explode right out of her chest. She was in a nightmare, alternate universe. She had to be._

_"What never happened, you sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto." he smiled cheekily at her as he moved closer._

_"No. This…" She said motioning between the both of them. "can't exist!" she spoke in a hushed tone. "There are no memories."_

_Damon laughed out loud at her. They were clearly alone and she was trying to whisper. "You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it?" He teased._

_"I did no such thing!" she gasped horrified that he would say that._

_"Oh, but see Elena…" she sighed softly as her name slipped from his perfect pink lips. She was loosing concentration by concentrating on him. "I was drunk, vulnerable and good-looking and you took advantage."_

_Elena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He was smiling at her, and looking at her, and someone's stare had never made her feel the way his stare did. She could tell he was picturing her naked and she blushed. "Okay, Number one. __**I**__ was the one who was drunk, and number two you are not that good-looking." How she said that last part with a straight face she couldn't fathom._

_Damon laughed again. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked as her voice raised and her hand had some how found her hip. He shook his head. "No of course not. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me, I was thinking Saturday night."_

_Elena gasped as she stared back at him. She cleared her throat. "This is inappropriate. You're my boss." Damon's lips quirked up into a smile. "I'm your bosses, boss." he replied as his hand traced the side of her neck. She sighed softly and leaned into his touch, she stared back up at him and her words were lost in the air. "Stop looking at me like that." she whispered._

_"Like what?" he replied back in the same tone she had and she was sure he could see her heart pounding through her scrub shirt._

_"Like you've seen me naked…"_

_Damn removed his hand and he placed it in his coat pocket. "Well…" he smirked. Elena sighed exasperatedly as she turned and walked away_

."Are you going to see him again?" Lexi asked breaking Elena from her memory.

"Of course I'll see him again Lex, We work together." Lexi scoffed as she cast her eyes down on Elena. "You know that's not what I meant. Are you going to go out with him?"

Now it was Elena's turn to scoff. She removed herself from the couch and started to make her way upstairs to her room. She needed sleep. When she didn't reply Lexi followed Elena to her room and yelled from the other side of the door. "Is that a No?" she laughed.

* * *

Hey Lena! Elena heard her name in the thick fog of her sleep. She turned onto her side and looked at the clock. It was 10:30. "Lena!" she heard her name again and realized Lexi was calling her. She slowly made her way out of bed as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She opened her bedroom door to find Lexi standing on the other side with the phone in her hand. "It's for you, someone named Caroline." A crease formed on Elena's forehead in surprise as she took the phone from Lexi. "Uh- hello?"

"Elena?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey! It's me Caroline Bill."

"yeah…"

"I was calling because the other interns and I are going out for a drink tonight, to celebrate getting through our fist shift and we were hoping you'd join us."

"Uh- well, I…" she tried to think of an excuse not to go. She had just spent two days with these people did she really feel like seeing them again so soon?

"Oh come on! You have to! Please?" Elena sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine just one drink, I'll come, what time and where?" Caroline squealed in delight on the other line. "Yay! We're meeting at 12, at the place across the street from the hospital. The Mystic Grill."

Elena nodded her head and then remembered that Caroline couldn't see her. "Right, okay, I'll be there."

"Okay, see ya later!" Elena sighed again. "Okay, see ya."

It didn't take her long to get ready. She left her long chocolate hair in waves after her shower instead of straightening it and she threw on her favorite dark blue jeans and a silvery-blue t shirt. She smiled to herself when she realized why she opted for the blue shirt, it reminded her of those captivating blue orbs. She would not go there though. She couldn't. When she got to the bar she was met with everyone. She smiled at the few familiar faces. She sat on a bar stool next to Caroline. Caroline smiled as Elena sat down. She motioned to someone across the bar, a big burly man with spiky hair and a name tag that read Omar. She assumed he was the bartender and he walked over quickly. "Hello pretty lady." Elena smiled. "Hi."

"Hey you look familiar." he said as he placed his hand on his chin and proceeded to think. "Have you been here before?" Elena couldn't help rolling her eyes when she thought about it. "Yep, just once," He nodded. "Okay what will it be?"

Elena slammed her hand down on the bar "A shot of tequila."

Omar grimaced. "ooh…" as he poured the amber liquid into a shot glass in front of her. "Either your boss is giving you hell or your boyfriend is giving you hell which is it?" _Boss err lover? Guy I want but can't have? Totally not a boyfriend_. Elena bit back a laugh. "Neither." she clinked her glass with Caroline's. "We're celebrating!" almost three hours later Elena had clearly had way to many shots, She was a fit of giggles and surprisingly she still rocked at pool even seeing double. She heard the announcement for last call and looked down at her cell phone. It was almost three in the morning. She blew out air through her mouth and laid the pool stick down. "I should get going guys."

"Aw No! One more drink!" Matt pleaded as he grabbed a hold of her hand. Elena shook her head. "No, I shouldn't, I'll see you guys later." she said as she waved walking out of the restaurant. She fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock her car door, they fell and as she bent down to pick them up another hand had reached them before she did. She stood up quickly and was now face t face with Damon. _Again_. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. It was unexpected but welcomed. She could look at him all day. "You looked like you were having fun tonight."

She blinked up at him unresponsive trying to form a coherent sentence. "Where did you come from?" she finally asked.

Damon smiled coyly as he tucked a long wavy strand of hair behind her ear. "I was inside, I saw you leave and you are in no shape to drive home, you sure like your tequila." he joked.

"I'm not going out with you." she blurted out. Her hands flew to her mouth within seconds after the words left her lips. Damon laughed. "I'm sorry did I ask you to go out with me?" Elena licked her lips as she watched him speak. Was it the alcohol? He looked so incredibly delicious in his black leather jacket, and navy blue jeans and the fitted t shirt…The way it hugged his body it did things to her. Things she shouldn't be feeling for her boss. He looked more like a Calvin Clien ad than a doctor. "Do you want to go out with me?" Elena bit down on her bottom lip nervously. "I'm not going to sleep with you again." she said staring up at him with wide innocent eyes. She really wanted to mean it.

Damon chuckled under his breath as he placed his thumb under her lower lip and tugged lightly so her lip was free of her teeth. "Stop biting your bottom lip." At that moment all reason flew out of her head. She decided to blame the alcohol for clouding her judgment and she leapt into his arms. The feel of his hard body against hers felt warm and familiar. A satisfying moan escaped her mouth as her lips finally touched his. Her hands flew to his smooth hair and his fingertips dug into her hips as their tongues danced and battled each other. Elena pulled back breathlessly as she heard a car door shut. "That can not happen again…" she said shakily. Damon smiled widely. "Come on." He said grabbing her hand. "Let me take you home.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own ANYTHING except for my OC(s) that will come later in the story.

I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy which this story was heavily inspired by or Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned both. There is a lot that I can do with Mark Sloan and Damon Salvatore ;)

**AN:** Some people have some concerns about this story being exactly Grey's Anatomy, I assure you it will not be. With that said Thanks for the reviews, all the follows and everything else. It really makes me happy and it inspires me to update tons! :) I really hope you enjoy! Please review I'd love your feedback!

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**_"It's the thrill,_**

**_I feel my heartbeat racing_**

**_And I can't wait."_**

"Good morning sleepy head," Elena stirred in her sleep as she opened her eyes. That voice sounded very familiar, and the room she was laying in, was not. Damon rearranged the blankets on his body as he propped himself up on one elbow. He smiled, sleepy and satisfied as he looked over at Elena who laid on her back staring up at the tile of the ceiling. Elena was starring directly at the ceiling trying to recall the events of the night before. She finally looked over at Damon. He wasn't wearing a shirt and her mouth began to water at the sight. She sighed heavily. "Damon?"

"Hmm..?"

"What happened last night?"

You mean you don't remember getting drunk and throwing yourself at me?"

Elena took in a sharp breath. "No…we?"

Damon chuckled as he got out of bed. He wore a pair of loose gray sweatpants that hung at his hips. Elena stared at the muscles in his back as he went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a white cotton t shirt. She was kind of sad that he had chosen to cover himself up. His bare chest was a welcomed distraction, but then again if he hadn't looked so damn good, she wouldn't have slept with him again after she said she wouldn't.

"I would hope if we did, that you'd remember It."

"Wait so we didn't sleep together?" she asked confusingly as she sat up against the large lush pillows behind her,

Damon laughed. "We did sleep together. But if you are trying to ask me if we had sex, then unfortunately no." he mock frowned.

Elena sighed a sigh of relief. Her will power was stronger than she thought. "Well then what did happen?" She asked.

Damon walked over to his bed and plopped down next to Elena crossing his legs and throwing his hands behind his head. "Want some breakfast?" he asked ignoring her question. "I could go for some breakfast." Elena's stomach growled as if it were answering his question. "Pancakes and bacon okay?" Elena simply nodded as Damon got up. "Bathroom is right there," he said pointing to a door on her left." There is a spare toothbrush the cabinet. Come down when you're ready." and with that he disappeared out of the room. Elena threw the blankets off of herself, he legs were instantly cold since she didn't have on any bottoms, she looked down and she wasn't even wearing her own shirt. She was wearing a long sleeve black t shirt. It smelled deliciously masculine. She closed her eyes as she let the aroma from the shirt tingle all of her senses. She walked over to the bathroom and easily found the tooth brush and began brushing her teeth. She tried really hard to remember what had happened last night but she just couldn't. The last thing she remembered was… _Oh fuck!_ Kissing Damon. She _had_ thrown herself at him, but he had kissed her back. They had kissed each other. Their tongues had melted together, swirling the taste of tequila and bourbon. He held on to her tightly and she hadn't wanted to let go of him but it was wrong. What they were about to get mixed up in was wrong. But it felt so right to be standing in his bathroom, in his shirt. She wanted him and she was scared that she wouldn't be able to deny herself any longer, not if he kept being persistent. A ringing phone kicked her out of her thoughts. She walked back into Damon's room and looked for her cell phone, she looked at the caller ID and she felt bad. Lexi must be worried out of her mind. "I'm fine, I'm not dead." she answered. "Where are you? Your car is packed at the Mystic Grill!"

"You're at the Mystic Grill?"

"No, I came into work, and went across for some breakfast and I see your car… Wait do not change the subject, where the hell are you?" Elena could tell Lexi was no longer scared but more like pissed off. She could picture her sassy friend's green eyes red with anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Lexi sighed on the other end. "Don't do it again." she said in a softer tone. Elena smiled. "I won't, I promise."

"Fine, when will you be home? Someone called me about seeing the house today."

"Oh, okay, what time?"

"A little later this afternoon. I'm working until eight, so I was hoping you could show the guy around. His name is Jeremy."

"Yeah, sure I can do that no problem."

"Okay he'll be coming by around four."

"Elena! Breakfast is done!" she heard Damon call in the background.

"Okay, I have to go, I'll call you later." She didn't even wait for Lexi's response before she hung up. "Coming!" she called back to Damon. She turned to look for her jeans, but couldn't find them, so she went to Damon's dresser drawer and took out a pair of gray boxer briefs and put them on underneath the shirt she was wearing. Now she didn't feel so naked. Elena made her way down the hall, The light in the apartment was bright, the sun was out in full effect. She smiled as she approached and Damon offered her a seat at the breakfast bar He sat down a plate of pancakes and a side of bacon. "Would you like coffee or orange juice?"

"Coffee please, cream, three sugars."

"Coming right up…I like my coffee black." he smiled back at her.

Elena snorted as she bit into her pancakes. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"So I'm not the man of mystery everyone thinks huh?" He asked. Elena giggled. She was surprised at how care free she felt around him, how easy he was to be with. She was heading for trouble. She just knew it, this was to easy. Damon handed Elena her coffee and then he sat himself beside her and they ate in a comfortable silence. Elena got up to clear her plate and sat it In the sink, the next thing she knew Damon was behind her. She felt a shadow cast over her and she could smell his sent. A sent of wood, whiskey, and some type of soap. Before she turned around to face him she wanted to steady her breathing. Why did she have to get like this whenever he was near her? Damon bent down to put his dish in the sink and his lips touched her ear lightly. Elena began to bite down on her lip at the feather of a touch from him. She whipped herself around and leaned against the sink. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked looking down at her. He knew what he was doing. She thought. He knew any little thing he did made her come undone. Elena blinked up at him not trusting her voice she nodded. Damon's lips quirked up in a smile. He took his thumb and placed it under bottom lip and tugged slightly. "Do I make you nervous?" he whispered. Elena swallowed thickly. **_He most certainly did. _**"No." she lied. "Then why won't you go out with me?" he asked seriously. She sighed softly. "I already told you, you're my boss, If I went out with you people would think I was trying to sleep my way through my program." Damon frowned. "So you can kiss me, but you can't go ut with me?" Elena stayed silent for a moment. "If I agree to go out with you once will you stop asking me?" Damon snorted as a smirk graced his features. "That depends."

"On what?"

"If you enjoy yourself or not, which I'm sure you will so, I can't make any promises."

"You say that as if I already agreed."

"Haven't you?" he asked leaning down closer to her. At her body's own accord Elena leaned forward and her lips captured his. Damon moaned as he felt her body press into his. She let her hands roam down his stomach, she was saddened by the t shirt, but he still felt amazing. She tugged at the bottom of it before hooking her fingers into the sides of his sweatpants. Damon pulled away abruptly, but he made sure to keep his eyes on hers. His stare made her body tingle with delight and she couldn't help the shiver that went down her back, down to her legs ending in her toes. He smoothly lifted the shirt from his body and before she knew it his lips were back on hers again. Her palms were hot against his skin, her hands traveled up his back as he lifted her onto the edge of the sink. She parted her legs so he could stand between them bringing him just a little closer to her. Damon kissed her fervently causing every doubtful thought to scurry from her mind. Damon smiled against her lips before pulling away. Elena did not welcome the loss of contact. She opened her eyes to see Damon smiling down at her. She frowned. Why was he doing this to her? "I'm taking you out Saturday night. I'm not taking no for an answer." Elena nodded. "Okay." she didn't have to energy to fight him anymore. Screw what everyone thought. Maybe they'd be able to keep it quiet. Maybe no one would find out. Damon smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said lifting Elena into his arms. "Now back to our scheduled programming." Elena squealed as Damon ran down the hall way back to his bedroom. He placed Elena down softly as he climbed down on top of her. She could feel his hardening arousal against her middle. Damon combed her hair back before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, then her check and then her chin. His kisses left a burning trail as he stopped at her neck, where her nipped, licked and sucked. Elena moaned shakily as she withered beneath him, she was hot, she felt her face flame and she cursed herself for putting on the boxers earlier. Damon removed himself from her body as he leaned down in front of her, he hiked up the long black shirt she was wearing to reveal her stomach, he caressed her sides and bent his head down and his tongue licked at her navel, Elena moaned again. Finally not being able to take it anymore Elena sat up and tore the shirt from her body. Screw it, she wanted him, this was why he brought her here, he knew this would happen, he knew she'd give in and right now she didn't give a damn. Damon's eyes lit up as a cocky grin appeared on his face. Elena rolled her eyes and guided him back down to her. Damon ran his thumb over her lips before kissing her. He palmed her perfect breast and she whisper-moaned his name between their heated kisses. The high pitched sound of a pager startled them apart. They looked at each other breathlessly. Elena's chest was heaving up and down and her face was flushed. Damon sighed agitatedly as he leaned over his nightstand and picked up his pager. He combed back his hair with his hand and sighed. "I have to go to the hospital." he frowned. Elena threw herself back onto his bed exasperatedly. _He had to go!? NOW? _"You should get dressed, I'll take you back to your car. "I don't know where my clothes are she groaned. They're in the laundry room it's the door to the right before the kitchen. Elena closed her eyes and nodded. She felt the bed shift as Damon got up. _Was this really happening? _

Elena dressed quickly and the ride to the hospital was quick and awkwardly silent. Damon stopped in front of the Grill and sighed a sly smile. "I'll see you Saturday night. No excuses." Elena rolled her eyes and went to get out of the car. Damon gripped her arm before she could exit and placed a fiery kiss to her lips. See ya." Elena was a little surprised at his gesture but then again should she have been? She smiled and closed the car door behind her and watched as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. She brought her finger to her lips and sighed contently. She was in for one hell of a ride with Dr. Dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own ANYTHING except for my OC(s) that will come later in the story.

I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy which this story was heavily inspired by or Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned both. There is a lot that I can do with Mark Sloan and Damon Salvatore ;) Enjoy/Review.

Thank you!

**AN:** This chapter doesn't have to much Delena in it but I hope you all still enjoy it. This chapter definitely needed to happen though with what will happen next. Thank you all again for the reviews, favs and alerts, you guys are awesome! J HAPPY NEW YEAR BY THE WAY!

**Chapter four**

* * *

_**Portraits of your loved ones**_  
_**Are more than what you see**_  
_**All the elements they capture**_  
_**Are more to you than me**_  
_**A different dimension we've yet to define**_  
_**There's a forest to cut through with thorns and vines**_

* * *

Elena made her way home with a thousands things floating through her head. She was in to deep with Damon to turn back now. She liked him. She had a feeling he might really like her too. He had taken care of her in her drunken state the night before he wanted to take her out after all and they had also shared a nice morning/early afternoon together. She thought he was funny, sweet, and she couldn't deny his charm. She heard a phone ring and it immediately shook her from her thoughts. She quickly distinguished that it was the house phone, she ran to pick it up.

"Hello? Elena?"

Elena sighed softly into the phone. "Hi mom." she smiled.

"Sweetheart, your phone keeps going straight to voicemail, I've left you about three messages. I was hoping to catch you."

"You caught me." Elena laughed. "How are you mom? I'm sorry I've been a little busy these last few days. I apologize for not calling. How is Aunt Jenna?"

"Jenna's fine sweetheart, She's actually thinking of moving back to Mystic Falls."

Elena smiled widely. "Really? That would be so great!"

Elena's mother laughed. "Yeah I know, I hate being in this big old house all alone." Elena could tell her mother was frowning on the other line and it saddened her. Her mother sighed and continued. "Are you still coming for dinner Saturday?" Mason and Gina's flights both come in on Saturday morning, they can't wait to see you." Elena shut her eyes tightly. And mentally slapped herself. She had completely forgotten. "Right…dinner. Yeah, I'll be there after work. I get off at seven is that okay?"

"Of course it is! As long as you come, I miss you."

"I miss you too mom." The doorbell startled Elena and she went to see who it was. There was a Man standing at the door with mousy brown hair and he was starring down at a paper he held in his hand. He looked nervous. Elena snorted a tiny laugh. "Mom, I'll call you Friday, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too Lena." And with that Elena hung up with her mother and answered the door. "Jeremy?" she asked. The man looked up a little hesitantly.. "I'm Elena." she said extending her hand out to him. He took her hand and shook it. "Elena…" he said repeating her name. "I-I um I spoke with a Lexi earlier." Elena nodded, yeah that's my roommate and best friend, she's at work. She's a nurse at Well Falls Hospital." Jeremy took in a deep breath as Elena ushered him in. "That's cool. I'm going to med school." Elena smiled. "That's great. I'm an intern at the hospital too, I just started, I think this might be the perfect place for you Jeremy. Would you like me to show you around?" Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, thanks, this house looks huge." Elena smiled at him over her shoulder as she began to walk. He started to look a little more relaxed. "This is the kitchen, I cook when I have the time, Lexi can only boil water and heat things up in the microwave." she laughed. Jeremy laughed along with her. "So have you ever lived with women before?" Elena asked as she walked upstairs though the kitchen and Jeremy followed. "Just my mother, but she's taught me to be really considerate." Elena nodded. "Sounds good, besides Lexi doesn't mind putting people in their place." she teased him. "This would be your room, and the room at the end of the hall is mine and the one across from the bathroom is Lexi's." Jeremy nodded. "Cool, The flyer said there's a pool and garden out back." Elena nodded. "Yeah wanna see?"

"That'd be great. Uh- so Elena, do you have any siblings?" he asked trying to make small talk. Elena turned to look at him over her shoulder again "Yeah. I have an older brother and sister. They're twins." What about you?" she asked as they walked out into the backyard. Jeremy cleared his throat and stared at Elena for a minute before answering. "I uh- yeah sort of I guess."

"You sort of have siblings?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Well…" Jeremy continued. I've never met them. I have two older sisters and an older brother." Elena frowned. "I'm sorry, why haven't you met them?"

"Well I'm the youngest, My dad was married before my mother and well he died before I got the chance to get to know my family."

Elena's hearts began to swell. "My father passed away too… I know how it feels to lose a parent. Have you lived in Mystic falls all your life?"

"No I grew up in Richmond."

"Really?" Elena squealed. "My family used to vacation there, my parents had a beach house, my dad sold it when I was a junior in high school." Jeremy nodded slowly as he slipped his hands into his pockets. Elena sighed softly as she thought about all the times her and her family had spent at the beach house. She had some great memories there. "Anyway the basement isn't done completely, Lexi and are trying to fix it, up, pool, table, stocked bar, big screen tv, The pool table hasn't arrived yet, but it'll be great."

"That's cool. So we're done?" Jeremy asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I really like it, I just need a couple of days to think about it, is that okay?"

Elena nodded as she walked him to the front door. "That's perfectly fine, but wait!" she said grabbing the notepad and a pen on the table in the foyer. "Here's my number in case you can't reach Lexi." she told him scribbling down her number. If I don't pick up, shoot me a text." she smiled. "It was nice meeting you Jeremy." Jeremy sighed heavily. "It was great meeting you too Elena. Thanks, I'll keep in touch." he smiled.

* * *

Once Jeremy left Elena had to get herself ready for work. She knew it would be a long night, but she had to do it. She grabbed her keys and headed to the hospital. She was immediately greeted by Matt in the locker room. "Hey Elena! How are you?"

Elena smiled. "Hi Matt, I'm fine. What about you?"

Matt smiled cheerfully. "I'm great. Las night was fun, you're a great pool player."

She glanced at him before changing her shirt. "Thanks."

Matt closed his locker before sitting down on the bench to fix his shoes. He continued to talk to Elena. "Can I ask you something?" Elena looked down at Matt where he sat and nodded. "Yeah sure, shoot." Matt swallowed thickly before standing up to face her. His blue eyes shone brightly, and they looked full of hope. Elena had hoped he wasn't going to ask her out on a date or something like that. "Matt ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair before looking her back in the eyes. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with my on Saturday, catch a bite after work." Elena cleared her throat awkwardly. "Donavan! Gilbert!" You're late, follow me." Elena whipped around to see Vampira standing in front of them and she quickly obeyed without answering Matt's question. He trailed behind her as Dr. Mikaelson spoke as they gathered with Bonnie, Caroline, and a new guy. Elena wasn't sure what his name was but he was tall with dirty blonde hair and a smile that made her knees go weak.

They all followed as Dr. Mikaelson led them into a patients room. "Good afternoon Miss. Thomas. How are you doing this morning?" Elena could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on Dr. Mikaelson's face as she greeted the patients mother. Just then the man beside Elena stepped forward and grabbed the mother of the patients hand and he too spoke with an almost identical British accent as their resident. "Jennifer, darling how are you doing? Did you eat lunch?" Dr. Mikaelson cleared her throat as she shot daggers at the man. "Niklaus, we refer to out patients as mister or miss." she chastised. "Oh no, it's fine." Jennifer. giggled. "He makes me feel so comfortable."

"See Rebekah, you can learn a thing or two from your little brother." Rebekah was fuming and everyone could tell by her facial expression. Elena then understood why her nickname was 'vampira' she could swear she saw two pointy fangs in the corners of her mouth when she spoke. It was a no, no to undermine your superior, but how did you draw a line with your relative? Dr. Mikaelson, can I see you out in the hallway? NOW!" Niklaus sighed and smiled sympathetically at Jennifer. "I will be right back."

"I seriously doubt that." Rebekah retorted as she pushed passed the rest of the interns and stalked out into the hall way. Caroline turned to Elena and whispered to her. "Damn he's hot." Elena giggled as she agreed. Dr. Mikaelson returned to the room without her brother and resumed like nothing had happened. "Miss. Thomas had a coronary bypass yesterday. Her blood pressure, currently 100/65. It was running low overnight down to 70/30, but responded to medication. Postoperative labs show a crit of 30 and normal coagulation. Chest-tube output has halted over the last two hours. What's your plan." she paused. "You." she said pointing to Caroline. "Uh-, um…Chest x-ray and check the tube for possible occlusion?" she asked a little unsure of herself. Dr. Mikaelson nodded. "Good, she's all yours." she said to Caroline. She turned back to . "Amgela is fine, she's doing good," She turned to the rest of her inters. "Gilbert Dr. Salvatore requested you today, Dovavan run labs and Bennett you are doing charts. Now get!"

"What do you mean he requested me? They can do that?" Rebekah rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Elena. "If it were up to me you'd be in the pitt, but yes, Dr. Salvatore has requested you. I suggest you find him." Just then Elena saw him appear behind Dr. Mikaelson. Her lips tugged into an incontrollable smile. Without another word Dr, Mikaelson walked away. Just then Elena felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and was faced with matt. "Sorry to bother you, I know we have work to do but, I um you never did answer my question. About Saturday,"

"Oh right, Matt, I'm sorry but I have a family thing Saturday, my brother and sister are coming into town." Matt sighed as he cast his head down. "Oh, yeah, okay, but I mean what about toy know like some other time?" He asked looking up at Elena with his blue eyes full of hope again. "Oh um well we work together and that could get messy, I-"

"I get it, it's okay."

"No wait- Matt…" Elena sighed sadly as she watch him walk away. She felt terrible. Matt seemed like a nice guy. There was really no reason she couldn't go out with him. Damon wasn't her boyfriend. They hadn't even gone out yet and she had to break their one and only date. "That would have been a nice cover." he leaned down and whispered in her ear. Elena jumped at the electricity that shot through her as his lips touched her ear. "You were eavesdropping." Damon chuckled. "No, just passing by."

"Well whatever you were doing." she started as the began to walk. "It wasn't a cover. My brother and sister really are coming into town on Saturday and I can't miss this family dinner." Damon motioned to a door and Elena walked into the room. She looked around and found herself in another on call room with him. Damon shut and locked the door behind them. "Fine, I'll come with you." Elena raised an eyebrow and looked at him in shiock. "I don't think so!" Damon laughed as he snaked his arms around her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. "Joking., I'll take you out for dessert then."

"But-" Damon shushed her. "Uh uh.. No excuses remember."

Elena smiled. "You're serious?"

"Oh I never joke about dessert." he told her as his lips stretched into a corky grin. Elena nodded. "Fine, dessert."

"Good then that's settled." he smiled kissing her again. "You smell like a flower." he told her sniffing her at her neck, nibbling at her collar bone. Elena giggled and squirmed under his touch. "Sp we're kissing and fooling around at work now?" she managed between her giggles. "Oh we'll be doing much more than that." he teased. Elena laughed. "Okay lover boy, how about you take me on a date first."

"Your wish is my command. He smiled as he finally let her go.

* * *

Elena's shift went by fairly slow, she was finally finishing up her charts for her shift when a tall man in a dark leather jacket approached her. She looked up and she gasped as she looked into his stunning emerald green eyes. "Can I help you? She asked. "Well I was looking for my brother but I think I like the sight of you much better." she grinned. Elena blushed. "Well thank you… I think."

"That was definitely a compliment, learn how to take one." His smiled broadened. Elena blushed again as she looked back down at her paperwork. "Thank you."

"What time do you get off? Do you know any good places to get some food around here, maybe you'd want to join me…"

Elena looked back up at him. "You don't even know my name and you're asking me out?"

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Elena."

"Well I'm Stefan, now that we're done with indroduc-"

Elena gasped as she watched Stefan hit the floor. Damon came flying out of nowhere and connected his fist with Stefan jaw. Damon nursed his hand as he stood beside Elena. "I guess you've met my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own ANYTHING except for my OC(s) that will come later in the story.

I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy which this story was heavily inspired by or Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned both. There is a lot that I can do with Mark Sloan and Damon Salvatore ;) Enjoy/Review.

I really hope you guys like it, more drama to come, I'm easing my way into it, I hope this chapter doesn't bore you to much. Please review, it makes me happy! And a girl needs feedback! Thank you!

**Chapter five**

* * *

_**"Heart beats harder**_  
_**Time escapes me**_  
_**Trembling hands**_  
_**Touch skin**_  
_**It makes this harder"**_

* * *

"Damon!" Elena gasped in shock as she bent down to examine Stefan. "Are you alright?" she asked concern filling her voice. Stefan propped himself up on his elbows and nodded his head at Elena. "I'm fine." he told her as he scrambled to his feet. Stefan let out a heaving sigh annoyance written across his face, "Nice to see you too dear brother." he smiled sweetly clearly being sarcastic. Damon scowled. "What the hell are you doing here Stefan?" Before Stefan could answer they were interrupted. "You two in my office!" Chief Forbes screamed. They both looked over to find the chief standing in front of them. She arched a blonde eyebrow when neither made the action to move. "Now!" Damon sighed in annoyance as he followed behind Stefan and chief Forbes. Once inside her office she turned to Damon. "You can't go around punching people in my hospital!" Damon rolled his eyes with a permanent scowl taking place on his face. Stefan snorted a laugh. Damon turned to look over at his brother. "What the hell is so funny? Why are you here?" he asked seriously. Stefan laughed out loud as he looked over to chief Forbes. "Elizabeth you didn't tell him?" he asked through his laughter. Damon looked back and forth between the two, his annoyance shifting to rage. "Tell me what exactly? Liz what's going on?" he demanded to know. Elizabeth sighed softly maintaining her authoritative stance. "I called him here Damon, I need a consult, you as well as I know your brother is one of the best in his field, and I never have anything less than the best you know this, that's why you're here."

"You offered him a job!?" Damon lashed out in disbelief. Liz shook her head. "No Damon, not permanently."

"Not yet." Stefan interjected looking smugly at his brother. Damon briefly looked back over at Stefan before storming out into the hospital halls. He needed to get the fuck out of that room, because he was sure he was mad enough to punch his brother again , but he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop that time. _Fresh air, fresh air_….

* * *

Elena's muscles ached, her feet were killing her and she couldn't wait to walk through the door of her warm inviting home. She was still reeling over what had happened not long ago. Why had Damon punched his brother, Why was his brother here in Mystic Falls, Damon clearly had no idea he'd be visiting. Ad he was attractive, beautiful, green eyes, soft porcelain skin, silky chocolate mane, good looks definitely ran in their family, but why wasn't Damon pleased to see him? Had he hit him because he was talking to her? She quickly shook her head as of to rid the ridiculous notion. She walked through the door and relief flooded her sense. She was finally home, she could get into bed. When she walked through the door she could see the light on in the kitchen and then she heard a man's voice and Lexi giggle. Elena quietly shut the front door and tiptoed to the kitchen door. She just wanted to peek, Lexi never bought guys home. She cracked the kitchen door and there was a man standing over the stove with dirty blonde hair, no shirt, he was very tanned and toned she noted, all he wore was a pair of black sweatpants and sitting on the counter top was Lexi as she starred admiring the man in an oversized tee shirt. Elena smiled. She hadn't seen Lexi look at a man like that since…- Elena gasped as realization dawned on her, she flung the kitchen door open. "Mason!" she squealed, the shock was clearly evident in her voice. Lexi and Mason both turned quickly in Elena's direction. "Elena you aren't supposed to be home for another couple of hours!" Lexi said jumping from the counter frazzled to see Elena standing before her. Mason grinned. "Hey sis!" Ignoring her brother she turned to her best friend. "What the hell is going on Lex?"

"He-, he-…"

"He what! Spit it out!"

Mason cleared his throat causing Elena to look back over in his direction. "I caught an earlier flight, I stopped by to see you, and you weren't here so-"

"So what? You slept with Lexi on your way out the door!" she exclaimed. Mason sighed defeated and narrowed his eyes at his sister. He scoffed. "Well, thanks for the warm welcome Elena." Elena sighed angrily as she turned back to Lexi. "What would make you sleep with him? He's married!" she scolded. "He hurt you so bad the last time."

"Oh just stop it Elena! I'm an adult, I can sleep with who I want, you're being very judgmental right now."

"What! Lexi, I'm not being judgmental, I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me okay?" Elena stared at Lexi wide eyed. Was she being serious? Mason and Lexi both pushed passed Elena making their way out of the kitchen and Elena stalked after them. "I'm sorry okay…" she mumbled grabbing onto her brothers arm forcing him to face her. "No!, Not okay _sis_, I guess I see what you really think of me."

"Fuck Mason! You know damn well why I'm angry, you can't keep screwing with her like this! Every time you come into town you break her heart and I'm left to pick up the pieces."

"Elena will you just stop! I'm not a child, I didn't say anything about you sleeping with your attending!" Lexi said crossing her arms over her chest. Elena gasped. "That was a low blow, and one thing has nothing to do with the other!" Lexi rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs. "I'm going to bed, are you coming Mason?" Elena stood at the foot of the stairs shocked as she watched Mason turn around and follow Lexi up the stairs to her bedroom. Elena winced as she heard the door slam. Had she overreacted? Lexi was right she was am adult and capable of making her own decisions, but Elena also knew that Lexi didn't know the word _No_ when it came to her brother. She loved him dearly but he was manipulative when it came to women and hell he was married. What was Lexi thinking? Elena sighed. She was startled from her thoughts when her phone went off. A text message had come through.

_*Are you awake?*_

_-D_

It was from Damon. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She quickly typed a response. As she plopped herself down onto the couch.

_*Unfortunately.*_

_-Elena xoxo_

As Elena waited for his reply she sat just thinking about the past few days, and well tonight. Her and Lexi had never gotten into an argument like that before. Lexi had never told her to mind her business or threw anything Elena had ever told her in her face. Was she overreacting? She didn't think so. Not at all. She loved her brother, but she loved Lexi too and Mason knew how Lexi felt about him, and he had very little regard for her friends feelings. He had gotten married only two months after he had broken Lexi's heart and ran off to live in Florida.

_*Can I interest you in a nightcap?*_

_-D_

Elena thought for a second. Did she want to see Damon? Ironically they were both having some type of family issues, she remembered how comfortable and carefree she felt being around him, she missed it. She wanted that feeling again and there was so much tension at the house. She'd have a quick drink with Damon, maybe he'd even tell her the story behind his not so welcoming reaction to his brother. Elena typed her response as she got up from her spot on the couch.

_*I'll meet you. Where?*_

_-Elena xoxo_

* * *

Damon smiled warmly as he ushered Elena into his apartment. He looked delicious in all black. Black button down shirt with the two buttons at the top undone, and his black jeans and barefoot. She sighed contently as she made her way in. It felt so familiar, for some reason to be in his apartment with him. "Bourbon okay?" he asked her. She smiled nodding her head. She heard a soft tune playing in the background, a man was singing, his voice soothed her. "What's playing?" she asked? Sitting down on the soft black leather couch.

Damon looked over to Elena as he gathered their drinks and walked the short distance from the kitchen over to his living room where Elena sat. He handed her a glass and sat the crystal that contained the amber liquid in front of them. "It's a mixed cd. The song on now is called Let it be me, It's by RayLaMontagne."

He smiled at her. "Cheers." he said clinking his glass with hers. Elena smiled back. "S."o, what's bothering you." he asked after taking a satisfying sip from his of his drink. Elena snorted a laugh, "What's wrong with me?…Hmmm…good question, how did you know I was upset?"

"Well for one thing you haven't said much, and well you aren't really smiling. I like your smile." he told her taking his hand and slowly brushing it across her face then to her lips. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip and Elena bought her hand up as it rested there. She smiled under his hand and he urged her to continue. "So tell me what's bothering you."

"Do you really want to know?" she asked doubtfully. Damon's lips turned up in a crooked smile. "Of course Elena, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." He took another sip of bourbon. Elena finally put her glass to her lips and sighed satisfyingly when she swallowed. The liquid burned the back of her throat and chest as it settled but she welcomed it, it warmed her. "It's my brother, he got into town early. He was supposed to arrive tomorrow."

"Right, He's part of the reason why I won't have you for dinner." he teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Elena giggled. Damon grinned. "Yeah, well he was at my house when I got there tonight, he and my best friend used to have a thing a few years ago, until he ran off and got married breaking her heart." They both took sips from their glasses.. Damon stared at her as he watched her lick her lips. _Her lips_, all he wanted to do was kiss her, he wanted to taste the bourbon on her lips, She looked so incredible and he didn't want anything more than to kiss her in that moment. Her voice broke him from his thoughts as she continued to speak. "Anyway Lexi is still in love with him and he's still married, I confronted him about using her and she got mad at me, so now they're both angry and I just feel lost. I love my brother but what he's doing is so wrong." She looked from her glass to Damon. "How could he still be married but still sleeping with someone else? It just upsets me that he didn't' take his wedding vows seriously, or the fact that he is going to hurt my friend yet _again." _Damon stared at Elena as she finished. He shook his head. "So you're brother is married but he's seeing your friend.,," Elena nodded. "And Lexi deserves better than that." Damon sighed heavily as he combed his fingers through his hair. "What if his marraige is falling apart? And he seeks solace in your friend? Maybe it's over." Damon offered his advice. Elena shrugged taking another sip of her drink. "Anyway, what about you? Why'd you punch _your_ brother?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her eyes wide. Blue to brown. He slipped her glass from her delicate fingers and placed it on the dark coffee table. He took her hands in his, pulling her from her seat into his arms, ignoring her question. "Dance with me." he breathed into her hair. He held onto her tightly as her body pressed into his. "Right now?" she asked as anther song played on in the background. Damon nodded as he took her arms and gently placed them around his neck, he snaked his arms around her waist and he began to move. "What's your favorite color?' He whispered. His questioning caught her off guard. She thought they weren't talking, he had obviously avoided her question about his brother. "Blue." she said thinking of his eyes staring up at him.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

He smiled down at her faintly with steady relaxed eye contact. "Blue…" he repeated. "Like your eyes." she confirmed and she smiled as she laid her head on his chest. Damon took in a deep breath as he tried to pull her closer. "What's yours?" she asked letting her eyes drift closed. She felt safe in his arms, she could feel herself melting into him. Why did he have this affect on her? "I really like you Elena." came his reply.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Elena opened her eyes and looked up at Damon once again through her lashes. "I like being here with you." she smiled. Damon's lips parted. "I wanna kiss you." he told her huskily. "Can I kiss you Elena?" He asked taking her face in his hands.

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

She gasped as his mouth swooped down to meet hers, and she was lost in him. Her hands went straight to his hair as she drew him towards her. Her lips found their way to his ear. While she nibbled on his ear she heard his breath hitch in his throat. In response he trailed his fingers down toward the bottom of her shirt. He slipped his hand under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts roughly though her black lacy bra. She stopped what she was doing and bit her bottom lip.

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"Bedroom…" Elena gasped and Damon happily obliged carrying her quickly to his bedroom. Once there Damon laid her down softly he bent down and planted a kiss on her collarbone as he pinned her to the bed. His lips made their way back to her mouth and they kissed passionately as their hands roamed each others bodies.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Elena trailed her fingertips along his chest and brought him down closer to her so she could undo the buttons of his shirt. "I'm not attached to this shirt, just rip it." it growled carnally. Elena propped herself up on her elbows and she tore the fabric from his body. Her stomach twisted at the sight of his bare chest, and he face flamed. She smiled up at Damon who was watching her intently as she kissed over his chest lightly. He entangled his hands in his hair as he kissed her neck feverishly and she moaned in passion. "I want you." He said huskily before brutally claiming her mouth again. He tore her clothes away from her body. He couldn't wait to kiss her olive skin all over. Damon hesitantly peeled himself away from Elena panting. "Are you sure?" he asked. Breathing heavily Elena nodded her head. Damon's dark blue hooded eyes never left Elena's as he bent over the side of the bed. He opened the bedside table drawer and produced a small foil packet. He rolled the condom on expertly before crawling back up the bed on top of Elena careful not to put his whole weight on her. Damon pushed Elena's legs open as he positioned himself on top of her. He entered her in one deep thrust and Elena shut her eyes as she cried out in pleasure. "Open your eyes, I wanna see you." Damon whispered. They began a comfortable rhythm neither breaking eye contact as they come closer to climax. Elena moaned and laced her fingers through his silky raven hair as his pace began to change. Elena's mind was racing. She loved this feeling, she craved it. She felt so full, she couldn't get enough, and the way he looked at her. It was carnal, possessive. She held onto Damon tighter and she felt herself convulsing around him coming undone and the seams.

Damon rested his head in the valley of Elena's breasts while they both recovered. They were both hot and sweaty, craving more. With her mind whirling and the rush slowly ending Elena ran her fingers through her own sweaty hair. She smiled lazily as Damon slowly eased himself out of her and propped himself up on his side to face her. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked shyly. Elena smiled at him and she curled into his side. Even if he hadn't asked, she was to sated to move. There was something about this man that made her forget about any and everything. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elena rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. She opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She sat up in bed at the sound of a woman's voice. Elena quickly wrapped the sheet around her naked body and peered out into the hallway but she couldn't see anything so she listened.

"You can't stay here. I don't want you here, how did you find out where I lived?" she recognized Damon's voice.

The woman scoffed.

A crazy ex-girlfriend?

"You have to leave, now." Damon spoke again. The woman squealed in delight. "Ah, ah, ah." she teased. "Katharine, I'm not in the mood for your games now get the hell out!"

"Fine!" she growled, "but just remember _Mr. Salvatore _you can kick me out of your apartment, but you can't kick me out of your heart, we're still bound by law."

"Get out!" he sneered. And then Elena heard the door close. She jumped back in bed as she heard Damon's approaching foot steps. Bound by law? What the hell did that mean? and who was Katherine? Elena sighed as her stomach formed a knot. She heard the door creek and she screwed her eyes shut. She felt the bed shift beneath her and Damon's arms draped over her body as he pulled her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I am sorry that it's taken so long for me to update but my internet is off, but It should be back next month. I'm updating from my phone, I've found a way to do it. it's a little complicated but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for it lol feedback is ALWAYS welcome! Thank you for all the reviews and _favorites and alerts it means the world to me! _

"_I need guidance to be true_

_And I just don't know_

_Where I can begin."_

Elena carefully tiptoed into the bathroom as she looked over at a still soundly sleeping Damon. She closed the bathroom door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror before splashing cold water over her face. She sighed as she grabbed the blue toothbrush from the holder and a tiny smile graced her lips as she remembered the first night she had stayed with Damon. _Well morning_. And then her smile faded when she thought back to the night before. Things had been great in the beginning. They had slow danced and he had made her feel alive. He had made her feel wanted, but then that woman had shown up and Elena was curious to know who she was and who she was exactly to Damon. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and exited the bathroom, she needed to find her clothes she had to get home, she had to be at work in a couple of hours and she wanted to catch Lexi before she left for her shift. When she opened the door she was met by Damon's smile. Her stomach tightened at the sight of him and his bare chest. She'd never get enough of seeing him like that. She couldn't help but do anything but smile back at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Good morning beautiful." She blushed. "Morning Damon."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes, I slept fine, thanks for asking." she said walking past him over to the chair that her clothes were in. Damon stepped into the bathroom, but didn't close the door. Elena heard the shower turn on and blushed again thinking of Damon in all his glorious nakedness. A steamy shower, and water cascading down his well defined muscles. At that moment Damon popped his head out of the door. "Join me?' he said waggling his eyebrows at her. Elena laughed as she fastened the button on her jeans. "I can't I have to get going, I have a few things I need to get done before work." Damon narrowed his eyebrows in disappointment. Elena threw her shirt over her head and picked up her jacket. She walked over to Damon and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later." she smiled. Before she was out of his reach Damon grabbed a hold of her shirt and broke the distance between them and kissed her tenderly, and long. Elena felt the spark in their kiss and her lips melted into his. They pulled away and Damon smirked. "That was better. I'll see you later." he winked and then turned back into the bathroom. She held her fingers up to her lips and sighed. What was she going to do with him?

On the short drive home Elena thought about what she might say to Lexi. She couldn't stand the thought of her best friend being angry with her, especially for trying to protect her. But maybe Lexi didn't need protecting and Elena needed to back off. When she walked through the door she called out for Lexi. She threw her coat on the coach and walked into the kitchen. She could smell fresh brewed coffee and she needed the caffeine. She stopped in her tracks when she came eye to eye with Mason. "She went to the gym before work." was all he said as she took a sip of coffee and went back to reading the news paper in his hand. "Oh…" Elena sighed making her way to the cabinet to retrieve a coffee mug. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table across from her brother. "Mason…" she started, Mason looked up from the paper to his sister. "I want to apologize for last night, I wasn't being fair."

Mason took another sip of coffee and nodded. "Sure, it's okay."

Elena sighed exasperatedly. She was apologizing and he was being an ass, he could at least say that he accepted her apology. "Damn it Mason, I'm trying to apologize, will you just talk to me?"

Mason laid the paper flat on the table and locked eyes with her. "I'm not using Lexi." he stated simply. Elena nodded. "Where's Hayley?" Mason shrugged. "Still in Florida."

"You left her?" Mason nodded. "It wasn't working, we were never really supposed to get married anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked leaning over the table and sipping on her coffee. Mason sighed as he dragged his fingers through his light brown hair. He leaned in too. "I was never in love with her Elena, I know it was stupid and immature but I married her to get back at Lexi."

Elena choked on her coffee. "You got married because you were _mad_!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!? What could Lexi have possibly done that made you run off and get married." Mason shook his head. "I didn't think I could get over what happened, but It's all in the past so just let it go."

"Let it go? Mason what the hell happened?"

"Look Elena!" Mason said getting up from his place at the table. "All you need to know is that I love Lexi, and I'm not the scum that you think I am."

"Tell me what happened!" she demanded.

Mason shook his head. "No, it's not my story to tell."

"Fine, I'll ask Lex."

"Elena stop digging, Let. It. Go."

"What's with all the secrecy Mason?" she seethed narrowing her dark eyebrows at him.

"Damn it Elena!" He yelled. "You know what you need to know, okay?" And with that Mason turned to leave the kitchen.

Elena's head was reeling as she watched Mason walk out of the kitchen. Why wouldn't he tell her what had happened? Why was everyone keeping so many damn secrets? Elena jumped up when she heard the front door close. She walked into the living room and was met with Lexi. "Hey…" Elena greeted cautiously. Lexi put her gym bag down and greeted Elena back. "I'm really sorry about last night." Elena squeaked moving closer to her. Lexi sighed and closed the remaining distance between them and folded Elena in her arms. "Me too, I'm sorry that I got so mad, but I can take care of myself Elena, besides Mason and Hayley aren't even together anymore, they haven't been for a long time, he's just been waiting to tell you guys."

Elena nodded her head slowly. "But he told you?" Lexi sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah Lena I knew, I've known for awhile." Elena blew out air through her mouth. "Wow." was all she could think to say. Lexi nodded. Elena was thinking about asking her what had transpired between her and Mason but decided against it. Neither one of them were angry with her anymore so she decided she'd do a little digging first and then ask Lexi at a later time. Elena smiled as she hugged her best friend again. Her heart was no longer heavy and she felt better about beginning her day,

The work day had been hectic and Elena was even more tired than she thought she would be, but when she got off of work she wouldn't be able to even catch a nap. She had to hurry over to her mom's for dinner and then right after she'd be meeting Damon. Elena walked into one of the on call rooms she just needed to lay down for 15 minutes. The room was pitch dark when she entered so she flicked on the light to scan the room. She was startled to find Caroline already in there. "Oh, I'm sorry Caroline." She turned the light off again and went to exit the room. She heard Caroline sniffle "Don't go." Elena turned back around and walked over to where Caroline laid in a ball on the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked. Caroline began to sob and Elena took her hand and let her cry it out. "Whatever it is Care, it's going to be okay." Caroline shook her head. "It's my mom." she said finally calming down. "Is she sick?" Elena frowned, rubbing Caroline's back soothingly. "It's stupid." Caroline sniffled. "Care it's not stupid, not if it's got you so upset."

"She's embarrassed by me."

"Oh Care…" Elena crooned sympathetically. "I'm sure that isn't true, I'm sure she's proud of you, you're a doctor in one of the best teaching hospitals in the country." Elena tried to reason. Caroline sighed and looked up at Elena. "Liz Forbes is my mother.'" she said wiping her eyes dry.

Elena's mouth fell open in shock. Chief Forbes? Chief Forbes was Caroline's mother? She always expressed that she didn't have any children. Elena cleared her throat. "Uh- the chief?" Caroline nodded. "She had my last name changed when I was in middle school. And when I got accepted in the program she made me promise not to let anyone know I was her daughter, she said I needed to get by on my own. I mean I get it, but…" she trailed off.

"But you don't…" Elena finished for her. "I'm so sorry Care, but come on dry your eyes, your shift is almost over, then you'll be able to leave and tomorrow is a new day." Caroline sighed. "Do you want to get a drink after work?"

"Rain check? I have a family thing tonight."

"Yeah sure…Thanks Elena."

"That's what friends are for." she smiled as she got up. She held out her hand for Caroline to take and they walked back into the busy hospital halls.

Elena's shift was finally over and she stood at the nurses station finishing up her charts when a woman walked over to her. She was leggy, with beautiful shiny straight red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in all black from her black leather jacket to her 5 inch thigh high leather boots, her make up was immaculate and Elena felt inadequate standing side by side to this woman. "I'm looking for Dr. Salvatore." The woman smirked. Elena cleared her throat. "Uh which one there are two Dr. Salvatore's ma'me." The woman laughed and Elena's jaw hit the floor. She recognized that laugh. "Right I'm looking for green eyes." She smiled again like a cheshire cat and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Stefan?" Elena couldn't keep the shock from ringing through her voice. Just then a arm reached out and yanked Elena from where she stood. "What are you doing here Katherine." Damon hissed in a hushed tone, What have you said to her?" Damon turned to Elena. "What's she said to you? I can explain everything." Elena blinked up at Damon still in shock that Katharine was standing in front of her, a woman she knew nothing about, but was so intrigued by, and Damon was nearly coming out of his skin. What was he hiding? His reaction had proved there was something he wasn't telling her. "You were always one for dramatics, Damon." she said laughing again with her hands on her hips. "She came to your apartment last night. Damon who is she?" Elena finally spoke.

Katharine stopped laughing. "I guess I can stop pretending that I don't know who you are?" Elena rolled her eyes and looked back to Damon. She could see the conflict in Damon's eyes. She searched his face for another emotion but panic. She couldn't find anything. "Damon answer me." Damon looked around them and remembered they were all still in the hospital. "Let's not do this right now Elena, later, later I'll explain everything, and as for you get the hell out of my work, you can't come causing trouble."

Katherine rolled her eyes and she snorted a laugh. "Oh Damon, not everything is about you, I actually came looking for that gorgeous brother of yours." Elena noticed Damon ball his hands into a fist with the mention of the other Salvatore. He never did tell her why he didn't get a long with his brother, he managed to avoid talking about it last night. "Damon not later, now. What's going on, I know you're hiding something from me, and that's not any way to start a relationship."

"And getting drunk in a bar and taking a stranger home is?" Katherine retorted.

Elena's jaw tightened. "How the hell do you know that? What I do isn't any f your concern!" Elena screamed.

"Oh honey it is my concern when you're fucking my husband." Katherine held out her hand to Elena and smiled. "Katerina Salvatore. It's a pleasure." She smirked.


End file.
